Cupid's Entertainment
by PJO's Best Fan Foreva
Summary: Meet Vidia Lash, daughter of Poseidon, as she goes on her quest to save Piper McLean from the grasp of Cupid, the god of love. Little does she know that this is Cupid's form of entertainment... Okay I suck at blurbs and stuff but this is my first story so please please please x100000 have a look and review. :D


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"Hey guys! Ok I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story so I hope you like it. Just so you know I'm aiming to get fifty reviews so please leave one./span/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, but I wish I did./span/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"(Rick Riordan) Not you too! I've had enough of people asking me for my stories. No I will not give them to you!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"(Me) Jeez, ok./span/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"Vidia slammed her/spanspan style="font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 18pt;"locker shut and stormed out of the school to find Piper and Leo waiting for her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;""What happened?" asked Piper anxiously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;""Detention every Friday for a month," Vidia sighed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;""Oh well," Leo shrugged, "at least you didn't get expelled."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;""Good point," said Piper, "besides, you shouldn't have hit Davina."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;""Piper, please," Vidia groaned, "not you too. She was making comments about my mom. And she hit Leo pretty hard."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"Leo rubbed his arm. "Yeah that hurt. Thanks for avenging me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;""Any time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"Piper gave Leo a emnot helping /emlook. Vidia suspected they had talked about this before she came out and Piper had told Leo to be on her side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;""Look guys," she said, "lets just drop it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"She felt like she was going to explode if she heard anymore lecturing on this subject. Or any other subject come to think of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"Piper did not seem to want to drop it at all but she sensed what Vidia was feeling so she did./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"They climbed onto the bus in silence, except for Leo humming Jingle Bells, and sat at the back like they always did./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"Vidia leaned against the window and closed her eyes. The hot summer day was making her sleepy. Especially after what had happened. The day flashed by in her mind. Waking up, going to school, trying not to fall asleep during lessons, Davina taunting her, the usual. Until Davina started talking about her parents and hit Leo when he stood up for Vidia. Vidia didn't even realize what she did until Davina was sobbing on the ground with a bloody nose. Then came the teachers, then the school nurse, then the principle, and then about a million years of lecture. Normal-ish maybe? It happens alot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"The bus stopped and it time for them to get off. It wasn't Leo's stop really but he always got off there, he prefers to walk with Piper and Vidia than ride the rest of the journey by himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"Vidia's house was further away than Piper's and Leo's was in the other direction so she said goodbye and walked home by herself. She wondered whether her mom will be in a good mood today. She wondered what she will think about the incident in school. Not that she'll care at all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the bird that flew past her head. Something growled and she turned around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"It wasn't a bird./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"It was a griffin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Tahoma;"Cliffy? I hope so. Mwahahaha! Anyway I hope to get fifty reviews and I will try and get the next chapter out asap. I know everyone says that but I really will try! ;)/span/strong/em/p


End file.
